She is Light DBZ
by LonelyReverance
Summary: * chapter 2 up* this is a dark fic please tell me what you think
1. Pain of Light

I loved him. I felt like he was my very heart and soul. I would never have gone away from him but the ever-present sting of reality changes all perception. Destiny changed so much from what it was meant to be. Who would have known that he would use any excuse to beat me. I thought that we were in love. I never doubted. Never thought anything of hiding the bruises, the cuts, why should I have it would not have mattered if I loved him or not. I was naïve then. So I did, I covered for him with pathetic excuses for missed dates so that he could get his fun elsewhere. I pushed it aside in my foolishness, thinking it was I that was not worth his time. I allowed him to continue what he did to others and what he did to me. He pulls me from my room at nights sending pain through our link. Like every time before, I will go not able to remember because of the pain, the beatings and rapes that would come when I arrived. But I felt I loved him still, so I knew that this was his way of showing he truly loved me. So as time went by I ignored, I pretended to be okay. No one had a clue and both Darien and I liked it hat way. To the outside world we were blissfully in love almost to the point of distraction. I had been getting thinner and my health had been failing. The lack of nutrients that I normally got was slowly being deprived from my body. The very habits of my eating was not just because I lacked manners no it was because the silver crystal had to be fed energy and I was the only source of energy that it could feed off of, and so I ate any food I could. I ate as much as I was able knowing that I would be forced to throw it up that night. Yet still I made life an illusion I could not have anything imperfect with the life of the moon princess. No, royalty always has its secrets, yet secrets are meant to be kept, and, hidden never for any other to see or here. I never told anybody of the men that I bedded so that I could pay for Darien's bills never told anyone of the sacrifices I made. But I know longer will be his slave and so I will leave. I felt my body and I new even as the sirens that were blaring in by ears that it would be to late. I would be dead before I ever made it to the hospital. I sent a message to my senshi, a final goodbye.  
  
******~I leave you all in this world, may your pasts be forgotten and life be forgiven. As a last gift before my passing I cleanse you of death, of pain, of regret, and of the darkness that has eaten all of your souls. I will take from you the illusions that you place upon yourself. I lay you all bare so you may share your souls with the world. No longer must you hide your imperfections for with my passing you will be absolved, you will be free of the shackles of destiny, free of the memories that haunt you all. Feel free for I have never been broken never been blamed any off you. Look to the moon on nights that it floods the sky with its brilliance and I will be watching smiling down upon you all. Do not cry for me or weep. Do not mourn my passing. I will keep you alive for much longer in my memories even when your bodies are no more than dust and your souls have moved from the mortal plains you will live in the face of the moon. ~******  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
INNERS  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Raye ~  
  
I received her message, while sweeping in from of the sacred fire. I fell in front of the on to my knees, I dropped the broom and covered my face with my hands. I screamed my pain to the world. She was my world. My heart and soul, she was the only one to know the pain that I kept inside, she was my reason for living. She was what kept me from committing suicide after the need for the senshi was gone and now. Now the fire that was her was slowly extinguishing into ash. And then that to blew away into the wind.  
  
A wail of pain rose from the soldier of fire as she let her pain be known to the world. An unearthly keen that made all those who heard weep with the pain that the voice carried and shiver in fright as the power that rushed with the scream. The heat of the loosened magic let loose in a world that lost it's true light.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Amy ~  
  
I was studying a textbook for school when I received the message. The book I was reading slid from my grasp. The life that had kept me going was quickly being snuffed out like a frozen flame. She was all that kept me living since the enemies have gone. I had no longer felt needed, nor wanted, and once again she had dragged me from my misery and let her light shine through, thawing my soul with her light, making the world beautiful even in the midst of the darkness.  
  
A scream of rage and loss rose from the soldier of water and ice as she unleashed her grief upon the world. The air became chilling and their breath could be seen.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Lita ~  
  
My spatula fell to the floor as the message my dearest friend, my princess passed to me. I felt trapped inside myself, a turbulent storm of emotions. I immediately felt the loss of my light. I could no longer see the flashes of light in the darkness of the storm that I called my life. I had told her my secrets; my fears and she had taken my guilt and my pain and. my sins, with a smile of forgiveness. Now her life gets blown away, by the one storm that I cannot control. The storm of fate.  
  
A cry of fury and failing charges the air with electricity as the soldier of storms lets loose her heart. The pent up storm in her heart is let loose to the world, the storm clouds gather. The storm cries along with its maiden and the world sees a dazzling display that will never be seen again as the worlds' darkness merges with dark fury in the sky.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Mina ~  
  
I am sitting there, flirting with Andrew at crown arcade as I've always done. When I hear it, the message, her message, the last message. She alone knows the way I feel, the loneliness and attention that I crave and need to remain whole and intact. The warmth of her love that she wrapped around me and the world is gone as though it's never been.  
  
The people of crown arcade turn to look at the girl now on the floor keening as if she lost the world. At that moment she seemed unearthly and unreal, like a goddess in morning. The hearts of the people everywhere die, consumed by the darkness that is slowly taking over their hearts. The world's love was dieing.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
THE OUTERS  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Setsuna ~  
  
I saw the death of my princess only minutes before she set me free, but what were a few minutes when the only one to understand the loneliness I felt inside was gone? Why had I not been able to see it coming? Time seemed to stop in honor to the coming death of the light in the darkness. She, who made, centuries of living worthwhile, even to one as old as I. She, who many lived, just to see her smile, the smile that told everyone that it was going to be alright. She who could make anything she touched happy. The light to lead all through the mists of time and who would give much more then was ever taken.  
  
An unearthly cry was heard throughout time and space, as the proud soldier of time let the key of time drop to the ground and her ever stotic face fall into a look of agony as she professed to the world her failure; the failure to protect her princess', her queen, her very heart. All who heard her cry fell to the ground in silent agony of the raw pain professed in the voice of the stranger, the lone solider.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Haruka and Michelle ~  
  
We were cuddling on the couch in America in a house by the sea. We heard our Princess' message and we wept. She was the light that made the world and we felt it as the winds raged and the seas churned in helpless protest of the loss of the balance. We feel the darkness reach and fill the newly created void. I feel the seas of my heart that was opened like a flood when I met the light of all hearts. I feel the winds as they whip through the air reflecting the pain and fury that I felt and the betrayal. Her betrayal, the one who gave all, she left us was a pain and bitterness that made any other emotion pale in comparison.  
  
A duet of screams echoed, voiced by the soldier of the wind and the lady of the sea, they voiced unspoken feelings of grief, of betrayal, of pain, and fury. The wind carried this over stormy seas. The world's wind's raged and the seas had massive waves that seemed to drown the land. Just as the two hearts of the duet of hearts drowned in the darkness of forever twilight.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Hotaru ~  
  
I am death. I hear her message and I feel my soul ready itself to follow its partner for what is death without life? What is madness without sanity? What is strength without weakness? What is fear without joy? What is pain without ecstasy? What is darkness without light? I miss her presence already and she has only just left. And now I go to join her. She is my mother, my sister, and my child and my lover. We are one and the same. And yet we are opposites. I curled up in my bed and feel her soul come comfort mine. I feel as my soul slowly leaves the mortal trappings that I have surrounded it, anchored it, with.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
With the death of Serena Tsukino the world also lost Hotaru Tomoe, two souls that are forever tied, by their love of each other. The world is ravaged by the elements. Winds, ravage the lands, tornado's spiral down on earth, they whisper their fury. Seas, churn, and boil, telling singing of death to the unwary. Time, the web of time comes undone, the past is the present and the present is the past. Love, the love in everyone's heart slowly drifts away and all peoples fight to fill the emptiness inside, filling the space of love with hate. Nature, the leaves on the trees slowly die and the land becomes barren, storms rage and tear at the earth that killed its princess, earthquakes shatter the remains of life. Ice, coats the lands as hearts and minds freeze to let instincts long dead consume all reason and thought. Fire, all turns to ashes, the world falls to shadow that none could have foreseen, the fire burns itself out no longer willing to allow control over it, for fire is what it is a wild beast of the elements. The soldiers, the sisters, ever loyal to their princess come together for the last time, in a circle of pain, and coming retribution. They give their magic free control in the fairy ring and it consumes them, as they become what they once were, the very element they control. Each fell as they joined the balance. They only remained with one last task; destroy that which destroyed their light. They were the only ones who heard the cry of pain that was was ripped from Queen Serenity's throat. Legend says that the senshi finished what the earth had done to him, it's prince. But who can know for sure? It is said only in secret whispers, whispers filled with hope, that one day the princess will be again and will fill the worlds once more with light. she will cleanse the souls that have become sullied and dirted with war and pain and suffering that they both caused.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I don't know what I will do with this I am free to any suggestions so please don't be wary to review)  
  
Thank you for reading,  
  
Cross_over_to_my_world 


	2. Born Again

Hello after the wonderful review given courtesy of: trunks' legolas' and inuyasha's dream maiden. I am continuing this story for the DBZ verse.  
  
Tell me what you think and if this chapter sucks!  
  
CTMW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ___________________________________________________________  
  
Outside the window the woman could see the full moon. The brilliant orb of light seemed to lift some of her pain as she slowly released her precious creation unto the world.  
  
The wind out side howled and the sea not far sent torrential waves unto the beaches. The heat in the room felt like fire and at the same it was the freezing of cold. The leaves of the weeping willow outside the window grew green and stretched towards the child, the love for the child even though not yet born became stronger. The room seemed to fill with an ageless spirit. Death only a fleeting wind, never truly there only a caress in the moonlight.  
  
The child looked at her mother with wide eyes. Her eyes seemed to See, with an ancient wisdom. The young mother looked at her daughter and was startled by her eyes. Then as though they never were the child's eyes went back to the look of innocence they should have been. The man, gruff from years of no love, picked up his black haired daughter. He was surprised though he did not show it by the streak of blue that was in her ebony black hair. The man smirked as the little girls ebony tail curled around his wrist in a tender embrace.  
  
The child had black eyes that sparkled making them look like the night sky in all its glory. Her skin was pale and smooth, her hands soft and delicate unlike the roughness of her fathers. She looks to his eyes and smiles at him. The man looks at the miracle that is hid first child.  
  
The great saiyan lets his senses go and falls inward the aura he senses from his child under his probe gives him the feeling of peace from the purity of it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
16 years later _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sis! Wake up! Dad says it's time to train!"  
  
"I need sleep trunks. Tell him I'll train after lunch."  
  
"That will just get him mad again especially since you never showed up yesterday."  
  
"Who ever said I wanted to enter the tournament."  
  
It felt good and refreshing to be able to be normal. Well as normal as life gets. I am home schooled and I have only met one member of the Son family, but from the stories I have heard from mom I wish I could see them. But I am shy, no one ever found the reason why but I know. They are there the memories. Sometimes I sit outside and remember, remember, I lose myself to feel their spirits around me all crying in joy for the fact I have returned.  
  
"Sis, you really got to quit daydreaming."  
  
"Fine Trunks I will be out in a few minutes."  
  
I got out of bed and but on a loose Gi (think of Goku's only more feminine with blue and black) and walked speedily out the door.  
  
I wonder is my existence from the beginning created by accident or design. Is that a question that I want answered or is it one that should be left unanswered a mystery for all time. I feel as though a clock is ticking, just as it did when I was seven. That was the year that cell came and threatened to destroy the world.  
  
That was the battle that I could not help with this body was to small and the style of fighting still new. I wonder if I could of helped or would I have made things worse. People say that there is no use dwelling on the past but what is it that is left for me if not the past. I have no true future for one day the cosmos will again claim it's own.  
  
I smile at my father when I get to the training room. He only sneers at me. This is the life I have been born into. I practice while my super saiyan brother and father battle it out. I smirk if my father only new that had I wished it I could have been a super saiyan the day of my birth.  
  
"Kat, I do not see you training."  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Until you reach super saiyan you can't just stop and think."  
  
Until this point I did not know that I could be this angry with my father, what was life if you never had love? He always ignored me, him the prince of a race that was a part of the empire that I would someday rule.  
  
I let go of my restraints my rage a tangible thing, I looked into his cold black eyes, and my eyes shot him the challenge. I let my power rise, first super saiyan and then I let it go farther skipping level two to go strait to level three. My brother looked at me. My father looked as though he had been beaten to the ground.  
  
I had done something that no saiyan had ever accomplished except for maybe Goku though I only knew that from my moon mother. I looked at his eyes and I showed him the pain that was concealed by life times of no love. He stared at me and nodded he gave me his respect though it is not what I really wanted I knew that it was not something that he was capable of giving, not yet.  
  
"I have been a super saiyan for many years I reached this level three months ago. And if I wanted I think I could go to level four. (Could anyone send me the description of this?) You have no right to push me, you may be my father by blood but in heart I never had anyone to call that, all because you closed your heart."  
  
"I have my own reason's for being closed off and you can never understand."  
  
"At least when you were beaten and abused it was never by someone you loved and trusted." I told him my eyes colder than his.  
  
"When did such a thing happen to you?"  
  
"In my memories."  
  
I walked out and I was never asked to go back for the time being at least. Though through out the time I was waiting for the tournament I trained until that fateful day arrived. Was it to be or would we all die in the coming battle? I did not know but I would soon find out. 


End file.
